


Good Timing

by nancypants (cah_avengers)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Oral Sex, i am so sorry this is...lewd, i just uh, idk i dont have an excuse just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cah_avengers/pseuds/nancypants
Summary: This gorgeous, sarcastic, brilliant asshole Warren has been chatting up in Spanish for months now has his hands buried in Warren’s hair before they’ve even made it through the door to privacy.





	Good Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a college AU that doesn't even exist, I just wanted to write smut with them that didn't involve murder...well anyway, enjoy  
> also its past my bedtime so i am very sorry for any typos, i just,,,cant be bothered to proof tonight

It’s a fucking miracle that Warren has managed to time this so perfectly, with his roommate spending the weekend at his parents' house.

He had run into Daniel getting late night ice cream from the food court, and ended up kissing him outside behind the building, against rough stucco, beneath a buzzing, orange lamp.

“You live on campus, right?” Daniel had asked, face drowned in orange light, dark contrasting shadows calling attention to his prettiest features. His full lips, long lashes.

Warren had nodded, kissed him again, then briskly led the way back to the dorms.

This gorgeous, sarcastic, brilliant asshole Warren has been chatting up in Spanish for months now has his hands buried in Warren’s hair before they’ve even made it through the door to privacy. 

Warren kicks the door closed just in time for Daniel’s mouth to find his.

He’s certainly enthusiastic. Warren’s never seen the guy enthusiastic about anything.

He reaches behind himself and locks the door. His dorm room doesn’t normally sees visitors, but he’s not risking ruining this.

Daniel gets straight to business. His fingers swiftly undo the last few buttons of Warren’s letterman’s jacket then push it off of his shoulders. 

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Daniel whispers, taking a moment to appreciate how the lack of a bulky jacket makes Warren’s form more visible, before he leans up to suck a mark onto Warren’s neck. He’s always been blunt.

Warren grabs a fistful of Daniel’s hair and closes his eyes. Daniel is pressed flush against him now, and Warren is hard. They’ve barely begun to make out and he’s  _already_  hard. Warren wants to say something, to tell Daniel he’s hot too, but all he can do is focus on the way Daniel’s mouth and exploring hands are making him  _feel_. He always has something to say. He always has a story to tell Daniel while they wait for their consistently tardy professor. He had something to say, a way to convince Daniel to leave the food court with him, to get him against that wall. But now he’s utterly out of words.

Daniel releases Warren’s belt and Warren groans. Using the grip he has on Daniel’s hair, Warren angles his head back and kisses him, presses his tongue into Daniel’s mouth, trying to get him just as undone as he’s starting to feel. He catches Daniel’s lip in his teeth, bites just hard enough to tear a noise from Daniel’s throat. 

But then Daniel shoves his hand beneath Warren’s jeans, grabs his cock through his briefs.

“Jesus, fuck,” Warren gasps and hates the smug grin that spreads across Daniel’s face.

“Sorry…did I surprise you?” That look on his face says he’s not sorry at all.

Daniel tugs Warren away from the wall just before pushing him down onto the bed. The bed that’s sitting atop a low, platform frame.

Daniel stands between Warren’s separated knees, smiling down at him.

Warren reaches up, grabs Daniel’s hips. He wants to pull him down onto his lap, feel Daniel grinding down against him, because he’s fucking hard, but he wants this to last. He wants to savor every second and drag it out as long as possible. Because Daniel looks beautiful in the light of the roommate’s blue and purple lava lamp in the corner. He’s a crude man with a dark sense of humor, but here he looks soft and angelic, even if he is wearing a wicked smirk. 

Daniel grabs Warren’s hands to remove them before sinking to his knees between Warren’s spread thighs. 

“Oh,” is all he can think to say. He regrets it because it does nothing to wipe that awful smugness from Daniel’s expression.

“So talkative tonight…” Daniel says, brow raised in challenge. 

With how low the bed is, they’re nearly face to face. He wants to kiss him again, but instead he leans back onto his elbows to make it easier for Daniel to tug down his pants. "Would you like me to talk, Jacobi?"

"You do have a nice voice..." Daniel smirks. "But why don't you take your shirt off first?"

Finally, Warren smiles. He sits up and pulls off his shirt, watching with satisfaction as Daniel's smugness disappears.

"That's just not fair," Daniel sighs.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Absolutely nothing. And that's the problem."

Warren grins, then drops his head back against the wall when Daniel leans down to kiss his abdomen. His mouth is hot on Warren's skin. He closes his eyes, grabs his sheets to keep himself from lifting his hips off the bed when Daniel's teeth graze his waistband. "You're going to kill me," he mutters.

Daniel laughs, then yanks down Warren's underwear.

A hand grips Warren's hip, then Daniel's mouth is on him, kissing the underside of his cock.

Warren sits up slightly, looks down at Daniel, and is met with a smirk and eyes looking up at him from beneath heavy lashes. What an asshole.

Then Daniel wraps his hand around Warren's cock, strokes him a couple times before taking him into his mouth. The teasing, smug attitude disappears almost instantly.

Warren curses and shifts his weight to one arm so he can thread his fingers through Daniel's hair. He doesn't push or pull, just rests his hand at the back of Daniel's head. Daniel is experienced, and it shows. His nails dig into Warren's thigh hard enough to sting, but it feels good. 

When Warren's fingers twitch, tighten slightly in Daniel's hair, Daniel pulls off, looks at Warren almost exasperated. "You can be rough with me, you know."

Warren just blinks at him, frankly unsurprised. The guy has always seemed the type. And, Warren  _will_ be rough with him...next time. If he gets a next time.

"Didn't take you for a softie, Kepler," Daniel says, then resumes his task, closing his pretty lips around Warren's cock. It's almost too much.

He groans and sits up, taking a firmer hold of Daniel's hair, then pulling his head back. Daniel looks up at him in confusion for a moment before Warren leans forward and kisses him.

Daniel hums in pleasant surprise. His eyes are half lidded when he looks at Warren in question once the kiss is broken. "I'm trying to suck you off, here..."

"Yeah...yeah."

Daniel studies his face for a second, gaze tracing Warren's mouth before finding his eyes again. He blinks, considers something, then, "may I continue?"

"Yeah," Warren half laughs, "yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks," Daniel rolls his eyes, but there's a smile on his lips.

Daniel makes a point of redoubling his efforts, so Warren indulges him, pulls on Daniel's hair, makes him moan around his cock.

It doesn't take long for Warren to come undone like this. He slips, losing just a little control, lifts his hips and comes down Daniel's throat.

He sighs and lies back on the bed, head lolling to the side to look at Daniel as he stands up from the tile floor, wincing against the pain in his knees. Warren is fully prepared to return the favor, but Daniel picks up his backpack.

"Wait, you're going?"

"Yeah? I'm supposed to be meeting Alana for an Arrested Development binge," he says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"...and you came here?"

"Well," Daniel laughs and adjusts the strap on his backpack, "you live pretty close to her. And this didn't take long, did it?"

Warren's face burns and he sits up. "I was gonna—"

"Don't worry, Kep, I know. Next time, hm? See you Tuesday." And with that, he unlocks the door and leaves.

He really is an asshole. But Warren can't wait for Tuesday.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ridiculously weak for sappy, pining Kep and uhhhhhhh slutty Daniel haha whoops  
> anyway, thanks for reading.,,,...


End file.
